50 Songs 2
by carifoo2001
Summary: This is continued from truecolors264's "50 Songs". If you haven't seen hers (which was accidentally deleted), the rules are you give me a song in a review, it has to be a love song, and I use one of them to write a oneshot with that song in it, and it will be Auslly, obviously.
1. More Than This by One Direction

**Just so you know, I got permission from truecolors264 to do this she gets all the credit for the idea!  
**

_More Than This by One Direction_

The night was peaceful. Austin's parents were visiting their friends for two weeks, so he was alone.

He looked across the street out his window, and what he saw pained him so much. It was like watching two cars crash into each other; you don't want to watch, but you can't peel your eyes away from the sight.

Ally was breathtaking: she had a bright green dress on with matching emerald jewelery. Someone got out of his car and walked up the stairs to Ally's porch, where she was standing. When the person got close enough to the lamp light, Austin could see the person was... Elliot.

Elliot pulled Ally into a hug, and she hugged back. They talked for a minute, Ally smiling at his lovingly the whole time, before they both headed to Elliot's car and got in before driving away.

Austin finally could peel his eyes from across the street, and sat on the couch, grabbing his guitar and started strumming.

_I'm broken, do you hear me?_  
_I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,_  
_I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,_  
_That your heart will just turn around._

The next day, Austin went across the street, his hands sweating really badly. He walked up to the porch, just like Elliot did last night, and knocked on Ally's door nervously.

A minute later, right before Austin was about to run away, Ally opened the door and looked at him questioningly. "Angus? No, Austin? What are you doing here?"

Austin wanted to so badly, but he just looked down at his feet and said, "N-never mind. It's not important.," and walked back across the street, his head down and his hands in his pockets.

Ally watched him a minute before closing the door. "Ooooookaaaaayyyyyy..."

Austin opened his front door and went up to his room. As he sat on his bed, he grabbed his guitar and started strumming again.

_And as I walk up to your door,_  
_My head turns to face the floor,_  
_'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
_It just won't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_  
_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside,_  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this,_  
_Can love you more than this_

That night, Austin saw Ally waiting on the porch again, in a blue dress this time. She glanced at her watch and started pacing back and forth across her porch. Eventually she went back inside, looking sad. Austin continued watching the door, when he eventually stopped and took his guitar, and, this time, playing a melody.

_If I'm louder, would you see me?_  
_Would you lay down_  
_In my arms and rescue me?_  
_'Cause we are the same_  
_You save me,_  
_When you leave it's gone again,_

About an hour later, Austin glanced up at the window again, it was becoming a habit. There he saw Ally on the street, in the arms of Elliot. He felt himself falling, like his legs couldn't support him anymore. He was on his knees now, crying and praying that someday... he grabbed his guitar and started playing the melody from where he was, on his knees.

_And then I see you on the street,_  
_In his arms, I get weak,_  
_My body fails, I'm on my knees_  
_Prayin',_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
_It just won't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_  
_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside,_  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Yeah, I've never had the words to say,_  
_But now I'm askin' you to stay_  
_For a little while inside my arms,_  
_And as you close your eyes tonight,_  
_I pray that you will see the light,_  
_That's shining from the stars above,_

_(And I say)_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
_It just won't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside,_  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
_It just won't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside (oh, yeah),_  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this,_  
_Can love you more than this... _

**I'm not really proud of this... it doesn't even have a happy ending... But tell me what you think and remember to give me a song!**


	2. Hey There Delilah (Ally) by TPWT's

**I know I didn't wait very long for people to give me ideas but I just couldn't wait to write another chapter! Oh yeah and new rule: I won't do three boy or girl songs in a row. And, ummm... oh yeah fun fact: Palm Coast, Florida is actually 1,000 miles away from New York City! But From New York City to Miami it's 1,276. Not that is HAS to be exactly a thousand miles away... anyway... yeah... I guess I should've been writing this instead of spending twenty minutes on Google Maps.  
**

_Hey There Delilah (Ally) by The Plain White T's  
_

Austin licked the envelope as he walked out the front door to the mail box. As he put the envelope in the mail box, he glanced up at the sun, or where the sun was about to come up. There was about an hour before the mail carrier came. He sighed as he went back to the house to go to sleep.

A FEW WEEKS LATER...

ALLY'S POV

"Ally, can you go get the mail?" Trish, my roommate, asked me.

"Sure." I went out and closed the door to our dorm and went to the mailbox. In it were the usual things: a few magazines of women in outfits that barely covered them, bills, and a Netflix envelope, but the thing that caught my attention was a blue envelope with my name on it and Austin's return address. Finally!

I brought the mail back in and tossed the magazines at Trish and tore the envelope, anxious to hear from Austin.

"Whatcha got there, Ally?" Trish asked.

"Oh, it's a letter from my boyfriend. He lives in Miami."

"Really? That's awful. But why didn't he just go to school here with us?"

"Because he just finished school. He's two years older than me."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later, I'm gonna go study with Luke."

"You, study? With Luke? I doubt it. There's no way YOU would study, much less with Luke."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She left, carrying her magazines.

In the envelope was a letter and a CD. I unfolded the letter. It said:

_ April 6th, 2014_

_Dear Ally,_

_I wrote a song for you. Play the CD. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Austin_

I smiled at this. He only just started to get good at writing songs. I put the CD in the stereo, but it didn't seem to start. I wondered if maybe it wasn't going to work, but then it finally started with a guitar strumming.

_Hey there Ally,_  
_ What's it like in New York City?_  
_ I'm a thousand miles away,_  
_ But girl tonight you look so pretty,_  
_ Yes you do,_  
_ Time Square can't shine as bright as you,_  
_ I swear it's true._

_ Hey there Ally,_  
_ Don't you worry about the distance,_  
_ I'm right there if you get lonely,_  
_ Give this song another listen,_  
_ Close your eyes,_  
_ Listen to my voice it's my disguise,_  
_ I'm by your side._

_ Oh it's what you do to me,_  
_ Oh it's what you do to me,_  
_ Oh it's what you do to me,_  
_ Oh it's what you do to me,_  
_ What you do to me._

_ Hey there Ally,_  
_ I know times are getting hard,_  
_ But just believe me girl some day,_  
_ I'll pay the bills with this guitar,_  
_ We'll have it good,_  
_ We'll have the life we knew we would,_  
_ My word is good._

_ Hey there Ally,_  
_ I've got so much left to say,_  
_ If every simple song I wrote to you,_  
_ Would take your breath away,_  
_ I'd write it all,_  
_ Even more in love with me you'd fall,_  
_ We'd have it all._

_ Oh it's what you do to me,_  
_ Oh it's what you do to me,_  
_ Oh it's what you do to me,_  
_ Oh it's what you do to me._

_ A thousand miles seems pretty far,_  
_ But they've got planes and trains and cars,_  
_ I'd walk to you if I had no other way,_  
_ Our friends would all make fun of us,_  
_ And we'll just laugh along because,_  
_ We know that none of them have felt this way,_  
_ Ally I can promise you,_  
_ That by the time that we get through,_  
_ The world will never ever be the same,_  
_ And you're to blame._

_ Hey there Ally you be good,_  
_ And don't you miss me,_  
_ Two more years and you'll be done with school,_  
_ And I'll be making history,_  
_ Like I do,_  
_ You'll know it's all because of you,_  
_ We can do whatever we want to,_  
_ Hey there Ally here's to you,_  
_ This one's for you._

_ Oh it's what you do to me,_  
_ Oh it's what you do to me,_  
_ Oh it's what you do to me,_  
_ Oh it's what you do to me,_  
_ What you do to me._

_ Ohhh_

The song stopped and I was in tears. The song was so beautiful, I almost started running to the airport. I played it over and over and over again until I finally pulled out some paper from my desk and started replying.

**Give me a song song by a girl please!  
**


	3. A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez

**Let's just make this clear: no break up songs like Before he Cheats and I Knew You Were Trouble, okay? Only songs where one person likes another person, got it? This song was the best one that someone suggested, and they didn't even put it in a review!**

_A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez_

ALLY'S POV

Austin left on his tour two months ago. It feels like a year.

I was in Sonic Boom, and the store was deserted, so, I closed it and went upstairs to the practice room.

I hadn't been up there in two months, and, surrounded by familiar things, memories came back.

_"I was thinking... It should go like this instead," Ally played a few notes while both of them were staring into each other's eyes._

_"Yeah, I like that," he replied and smiled._

I dusted the bench off and sat on it, opening the piano.

I started playing some random notes, and started singing some words I had written earlier.

_Ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Can you feel me_  
_When I think about you?_  
_With every breath I take_  
_Every second-_ (wait... how about minute?)_  
Every minute  
__No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_  
_Like I've been wandering the desert_  
_For a thousand weeks-_ (wait... I think it should be days, yeah, that would sounds much better.)_  
__For a thousand days_  
_Don't know if it's a mirage  
__But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I like you a lot- _(okay, I'm gonna have to say love, aren't I?)  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain  
__I need you by my side  
__Don't know how I'll survive  
__A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
__Whoa, oh, whoa_

_The stars are burning_  
_I hear your voice in my mind_  
_Can't you hear me calling?_  
_My heart is yearning_  
_Like the ocean that's running dry_  
_Catch me, I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_  
_Won't you save me?_  
_There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_  
_Whoa, oh, whoa_

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_  
_Whoa, oh, whoa_

_So let this drought stop-_ (hmmmm... nah, let's try this instead)  
_So let this drought come to an end_  
_And make this desert flower again_  
_I'm so glad you found me_  
_Stick around me,_  
_Baby baby baby oooh_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_  
_So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time_  
_I need you here, I can't explain_  
_But a_ _minute-_ (wait... that's supposed to say day! When did I write that?)_  
__But a day without you, is like a year without rain_

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_Whoa, oh, whoa_

_Ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_

I put my head in my arms and sighed. there's still 16 months before I get to see Austin agai-

"Ally?'' an all too familiar voice said.

"Austin!" I looked up to see Austin in the doorway.

"Is that song for- me?''

"Uh-umm uhhh," I stammered. "Yeahhh."

"You should start packing," he said.

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"Jimmy wants you to tour with us!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! Unless you don't want to..."

"Of course I do!"

"There's a catch though..."

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You have to be my girlfriend to go."

"YE- I mean, sur-" Austin interrupted me by smashing his lips onto mine.

"Wow..." we both said simultaneously.

**I had a lot of trouble with this and I don't even like it. It seems awkward and stuff. Review and tell me how horrible it is!**


	4. As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber

**Oh my gosh this song immediately clicked as soon as I read the review. THANKYOU XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX! Even though I don't like Justin Bieber I kinda like this song.**

_As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber_

NO ONE'S POV

The night was peaceful. Mostly because they had driven to a different town, so the police weren't in that town yet.

Ally was leaning on Austin's shoulder, asleep. They had driven all day, and had stopped for a bit to get some rest.

They'd been running for a week. Ever since Austin told Ally's father he loved her.

_"I love Ally," he had said with the most sincere voice and expression he could._

_"You don't know what you're talking about. You're sixteen! You don't know about love! Get off of my property!" he slammed the door in his face._

_Austin went to the other side of the house, where Ally's room was. The window was already open with Ally sitting on the windowsill._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked._

_"Yes," she said confidently. _

_"Then let's go." He picked her up and lifted her out of the window and put her down._

"Ally," he said softly, waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open. "We need to go now. We're on our last twenty dollars and the police are still after us."

She sat up. "How far do you think we have to go?"

"As far as it takes." He kissed her on the lips and turned the key, starting the car.

They drove for a few hours when Ally said, "I think I should drive now."

"Nonsense. I can keep driving," he yawned.

"I think I should. You're really tired."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha! You said yes! Now pull over!"

"Fine," he sighed, but it turned into a yawn. He pulled over onto the side of the road and got out, Ally doing the same. Luckily, they were on the highway, so it was less likely for someone to recognize them from the pictures on the news.

In a minute they were back on the road, but in opposite seats.

They were in a comfortable silence when Austin spoke up. "I wrote a song for you."

"You did? Since when are you good at writing songs?" she said playfully.

"Hey!" he looked at her with a mock hurt expression and touched her shoulder with his fist.

She giggled. "Can you sing it for me?"

"Sure!"

_As long as you love me  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me_

_We're under pressure_  
_Seven billion people in the world_  
_Trying to fit in_  
_Keep it together_  
_Smile on your face_  
_Even though your heart is frowning_

_But hey now,_  
_Ya know girl_  
_We both know it's a cruel world_  
_But I will take my chances_

_As long as you love me_  
_We could be starving_  
_We could be homeless_  
_We could be broke_

_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum_  
_I'll be your silver_  
_I'll be your gold_

_As long as you lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo love me_  
_As long as you lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo love me_

_I'll be your soldier_  
_Fighting every second of the day_  
_For your dreams girl_  
_I'll be your whole world_  
_You can be my Destiny's Child on a stinger_  
_So don't stress_  
_Don't cry_  
_We don't need no wings to fly_  
_Just take my hand_

_As long as you love me_  
_We could be starving_  
_We could be homeless_  
_We could be broke_

_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum_  
_I'll be your silver_  
_I'll be your gold_

_As long as you lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo love me_  
_As long as you lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo love me_

_I don't know if this makes sense but_  
_Your my hallelujah_  
_Give me a time and place_  
_I'll rendezvous it_  
_I'll fly to it_  
_I'll meet you there_  
_Girl you know I got you_  
_Us trust a couple things_  
_I can't spell without u_

_Now we on top of the world_  
_Cuz that's just how we do_  
_Used to tell me sky's the limit_  
_Now the sky's our point of view_  
_Man we steppin' out like woah_  
_Cameras point and shoot_  
_Ask me what's my best side_  
_I step back and point at you, you, you_  
_The one that I argue with_  
_Feel like I don't need a new girl to be bothered with_  
_But the grass ain't always greener on the other side_  
_It's only green where you water it_  
_So I know we got issues baby true, true, true_  
_But I'd rather work on this with you_  
_Then to go ahead and start with someone new (as long as you love me)_

_As you love me_  
_We could be starving_  
_We could be homeless_  
_We could be broke_

_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum_  
_I'll be your silver_  
_I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love me, love me_  
_As long as you love, love me, love me_  
_As long as you love, love me, love me_  
_As long as you love, love me, love me_  
_As long as you love me_

Ally kissed him on the cheek. "That's the most wonderful thing anyone's done for me."

"Well, I AM your boyfriend. That's my job."

As they pulled into a town, they saw a sign that said, Welcome to _Secret! Population: 70._

"That's a really small town," Austin said. "I bet the police won't even come through here!"

"Hey! That's right! Let's stop here!"

**OH MY GOSH TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY THAT'S SO UNLIKE ME! I shoul've probably been writing Silent Guardian or UNDECIDED TITLE, but I had inspiration for this. PLEASE AND THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! P.S. READ ALLY MOVES TO ANIMAL CROSSING! THERE'S BEEN LIKE 5 PEOPLE WHO HAVE SEEN IT AND I WANT PEOPLE TO READ IT!**


End file.
